Hotel California
by holycitygirl
Summary: COMPLETE! Pre season 5. Eric goes to California to get Donna back. But this time Jackie and Hyde accompany him. AU. Differing POV's - Chapter 7: Eric
1. Eric Best of my love

Title:  Hotel California

Disclaimer:  Don't own, ain't getting paid

Pairing:  J/H, E/D

Rating:  Pg -13

Archive: If you want just ask – I will freely give. 

Summary: Summer before Season 5.  Jackie and Hyde accompany Eric on his quest to get Donna back.  AU  

Credit:  The Eagles –Best of my Love

A/N:  This is a new series (finally – I know some people can't read Nightmare).  Each chapter is going to be a different POV.  (Eric, Hyde, Jackie, Donna) I'm sorry if this chapter is a little short.  Eric isn't really someone I do.  So the Jackie and Hyde chapters will probably be much longer.  Sorry –just an old _Zenmaster can't change my ways._

  
_Every night I'm lyin' in bed   
Holdin' you close in my dreams   
Thinkin' about all the things that we said   
And comin' apart at the seams   
We try to talk it over   
But the words come out too rough   
I know you were tryin'   
to give me the best of your love _

_Beautiful faces and loud, empty places   
Look at the way that we live   
Wastin' our time on cheap talk and wine   
Left us so little to give   
That same old crowd   
Was like a cold dark cloud   
That we could never rise above   
But here in my heart I give you the best of my love   
Oh sweet darlin' you get the best of my love                                                                                                                                          _

_I'm goin' back in time   
And it's a sweet dream   
It was a quiet night   
And I would be all right   
If I could go on sleepin'   
But every mornin'   
I wake up and worry   
What's gonna happen today   
You see it your way   
And I see it mine   
But we both see it slippin' away _

_You know we always had each other baby   
I guess that wasn't enough   
Oh, but here in my heart   
I give you the best of my love   
Oh, sweet darlin'   
You get the best of my love   
Oh, sweet darlin'   
You get the best of my love   
Every night and day,   
You get the best of my love   
Oh, sweet darlin' you get the best of my love _

The endless days of summer stretched out in front of him like the endless distance between_ there_ and _here_.  Eric tried not to think about it.  He tried to bury his sorrows in cotton sheets and closed eyelids.  He tried to block out the present, not linger too much on thoughts of the past and steer clear altogether of the facts of the future.  

Life sucked.  It was a realization that he had come to of late.  But now it had hit him full force.  He had always thought of his life as a snow globe, perfect and contained.  He had had a few shake ups.  But none compared to this. 

Certain things should be written in stone.  The formula should always work.  Boy meets girl, boy woos girl with charisma and blind devotion, boy gets girl.  He had managed all that.  His happily ever after was supposed to be forthcoming.  But instead he had lost the girl.  The girl was in California.  And he was here, watching the water drain from his sheltered existence.  

"Would you get up," Hyde demanded walking into said shelter and yanking the comforting blankets from his unwashed head.  

"Leave me alone." He replied without much conviction.  Strength and passion weren't his strong suit these days.  

"You are depressing you know that.  All you do is lay in this filthy bed all day, moaning about Donna.  Donna's gone, man.  This isn't going to help."

"Then what the hell will?" he asked still firmly curled into his protective ball.

Hyde had no answer for that.  

They hadn't seen much of each other since the beginning of the summer.  He had been avoiding the basement, leaving his friends to their own accord.  If his world was tainted, they could take care of themselves.  

"Oh honey" Kitty cried coming into the room. Walking past Hyde she planted herself beside him on the bed. "It is not good for you to be cooped up in here.  You should go out, get some sun."

Turning over in the bed and away from her concern he replied sullenly "I don't want to."

"He'd rather waste away up here.  There is no talking to him.  It's pathetic." Hyde offered with no sympathy.

"I agree." Red stated joining the impromptu intervention.  

Eric rolled his eyes.  "It is my summer to waste as I see fit."

"Well if you don't get out of that bed and sweep the garage I'll waste a perfectly good foot up your ass." 

It was Red's oldest threat. It had always scared him. But this time his apathy was unaffected.  Sighing, he got up anyway.  If they wouldn't leave- _he would_.  

                                                                 *

Walking into the garage, Eric snatched up the broom violently.  

"Man what is wrong with you?" Hyde asked having followed him.

He heard himself snort in indignation before turning on his friend.  "Donna LEFT.  What do you think is wrong?"

Hyde's zen mask didn't show a reaction to the sarcasm.  "What you miss her or something?"

_Was Hyde clueless_?  Of course he missed her.  He hadn't bathed in a week.  He hadn't laughed in over a month.  How had Hyde missed that?  Maybe all that time he had spent alone in the basement was starting to warp his brain.

Not waiting for a response Hyde continued. "What you want her back?"

Eric didn't know where he was going with this ridiculous line of questioning. So he answered honestly "Yeah, yeah I do."

"Then why don't you do something about it man?  **Get her back**." 

"How pray tell am I supposed to do that?" Eric challenged.

Hyde laughed. "Well not by turning yourself into a damn hermit."

"Have you missed me Hyde?  What can't handle Jackie all by your lonesome?" He watched his comment hit its mark.  

Jackie had been coming around a lot in spite Kelso's absence.  Eric had been avoiding her for more reasons than one.  He didn't like how well together she seemed.  Why wasn't she a wreck like him?  Oh yeah, he consoled himself, _she was the devil._

Hyde grabbed the broom and poked him in the chest with the tip.  "I'm trying to help you."

He rubbed his chest absently "How? By attacking me with cleaning products?"

Just then Jackie walked in, looking perfect as always.  

He let his eyes roll.  "What do you want Jackie?"

Jackie glanced at Hyde suspiciously. "You haven't told him yet?"

"Well I was going to ease him into the idea gently.  But now that your big mouth let the cat out of the bag."

The last thing he wanted was to listen to Jackie/Hyde banter.  "Somebody want to fill me in?  Why the heck do I get the idea that you guys are in cahoots? And isn't that a sign of the apocalypse?"

Jackie sighed "Eric shut up.  We are trying to help you."

Well that really was the last straw.  He had heard that line before.  But if Jackie was trying to help him he must be **super** pathetic. He mentally added one more item to the list of the world's imminent doom.  Any minute now toads were going to rain from the sky.

Hyde took back the broom.  "We are going on a road trip."

He suddenly felt like he had missed something more than Family Feud this summer.  "Again with the -_we_?  Who is we? Did I miss something?"

Hyde poked again but it was Jackie who responded.  "One too many showers I'd say."

"We man – me and you…." At Jackie's expectant look he finished hesitantly "and Jackie."

"Huh?" he was really confused now.  

Jackie explained loudly and slowly.  "WE ARE GOING TO CAL-I-FORNIA"

For the first time in weeks he felt something.  It wasn't apathy, or loneliness, or pain.  It was good old fashioned hope. It was short lived though.  _His parents weren't going to let him go to __California__._

Hyde anticipated the pessimism.  "I have already okayed it with Red. He said and I quote "anything that gets that dumbass out of bed" "

Hope returned.  "But why is Jackie going?"

"She is paying for the gas." Hyde quickly enlightened. 

"You aren't going to drag Kelso back kicking and screaming?" Eric antagonized.  

He wished she were.  They could discuss strategy.  Because now he had to think about what he was going to say to Donna when he saw her. 

Both boys turned to Jackie for her response.  She rolled her eyes.  "I have no interest in dragging Michael anywhere.  I'm just bored." Looking at Hyde pointedly she added. "There is nothing to do around here."

"Don't you need to run off and pack?" Hyde asked angrily.

"Pack?" He squeaked.  "When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow my friend.  High noon."

                                                              *

Settling himself in the back of the Vista Cruiser for the trek cross country, Eric felt himself getting excited.  He was going to find Donna.  He tried not to consider the fact that she might not want to be found.  He had to hope that they really were meant to be.  Formulas were formulas for a reason.  He didn't care that he had failed Chemistry.     

In the front of the car Hyde was slapping Jackie's hand away from the radio dial.  "I'm not listening to any of your easy listening lovey dovey crap." 

"Well I don't want to spend the whole trip listening to the All Led station." Jackie whined.

Hyde shot the cheerleader a look "You could use a little Led for your head."

"Oh, oh, you could use…a razor." Jackie sputtered back.  

Eric smiled; she had never been very good with the burns.  "Guys could you shut up.  I'm trying to run romantic scenarios in my head back here.  And your screaming at each other isn't putting me in the mood for love." 

Hyde turned the dial back to the original station, smiling when Jackie let him.  

Turning around in the seat, Jackie smiled as well.  "Eric, don't worry so much.  I'm sure Donna will be glad to see you."

He waited a beat for her true colors to show.  

"I mean I don't know what she sees in you personally, but it kept you together for a long time."

She had a point.  No matter what had happened over the years, they always ended up with each other. All he could do is hope they would again.  


	2. Hyde Take it easy

Title:  Hotel California

Disclaimer:  Don't own, ain't getting paid

Pairing:  J/H, E/D

Rating:  Pg -13

Archive: If you want just ask – I will freely give. 

Summary: Summer before Season 5.  Jackie and Hyde accompany Eric on his quest to get Donna back.  AU – Eric gets over his wallowing a lot sooner and the gang minus Fez spend the end of the summer in Cali.  

Credit:  The Eagles –Take it Easy

AN:  Tell me what you think. Please.   

_Well, I'm running down the road _

_tryin_' to loosen my load __

_I've got seven women on my mind, _

_Four that wanna own me, _

_Two that wanna stone me, _

_One says she's a friend of mine _

_Take It easy, take it easy _

_Don't let the sound of your own _

_wheels__ drive you crazy _

_Lighten up while you still can _

_don't__ even try to understand _

_Just find a place to make your stand _

_and__ take it easy _

_Come on, baby, don't say maybe _

_I gotta know if your sweet love is _

_gonna_ save me __

_We may lose and we may win though _

_we__ will never be here again _

_so__ open up, I'm climbin' in, so take it easy _

_Well I'm running down the road trying to loosen _

_my__ load, _

_got__ a world of trouble on my mind _

_lookin_' for a lover who won't blow my __

_cover__, she's so hard to find _

_Take it easy, take it easy _

_don't__ let the sound _

_of__ your own wheels _

_make__ you crazy _

_come__ on baby _

_don't__ say maybe _

_I gotta know if your sweet love is _

_gonna_ save me, oh oh __

Hyde pulled into a gas station somewhere outside of Iowa.  He was tired. This whole road trip had been his and Jackie's plan.  It had been the one thing they had talked about this summer except where and when to start making out. 

Both had decided quickly that Eric needed help if he was ever going to get Donna back.  California was roughly about two thousand miles away. Red and Kitty had agreed to it only after he promised to go along. He had told the Forman's and Eric that Jackie was coming along to fund the trip.   

They had decided that they could take turns driving and try to go straight through.  But now that it was crunch time no one was stepping up to the plate.  Eric was completely zonked in the back seat.  And Jackie was quiet beside him.

If Jackie was quiet it usually meant one of two things, she was either asleep or waiting for you to say something.  And Jackie never wanted you to say just anything –she wanted you to say what she wanted you to say.  Just like she wanted you to feel whatever it was she thought you should feel, whether or not she felt the same way.  

Hyde had tried very hard not to give Jackie or anybody any proof that he felt anything.  But that wasn't very believable when he couldn't keep his hands off her. It had never been that believable when he was helping her every chance he got.  _Or delighting in her and Kelso's turmoil.  He didn't know why anybody had ever bought it.  _

He was better than he thought. The reputation he had built through Zen was solid.  Hyde was cool. Hyde was unattached. Hyde loved them and left them. After the ill fated crush on Donna, he had settled happily into that role.  It was a good way to be.  

Women were too complicated.  Because most of them were like Jackie, they wanted something.  That is why he had liked Donna.  He thought she was different.  But now he realized that she was different because she was his friend.  Life wasn't letting you cheat by letting you have something easy.  That is why she belonged with Forman and he belonged with…

 "Steven" Jackie interrupted his disturbing thought.  

 "Hmm?" he responded still shaking off the introspection.

 "Are we going to sit at this grungy gas station all night?" she asked curling up her pretty little nose.  

Noticing for the first time that the car he had been waiting on had left the pump, he drove up and got out of the car.  

Jackie followed walking over to where he was unscrewing the gas cap.  

 "What?" he barked. He didn't want to talk to her.  It was bad enough he had been thinking about her. 

Jackie took offense to his unexpected harshness and showed it "I want a drink and some crackers."

He laughed. "And you expected _me to go get them?"_

The look on her face was incredulous. "NO, I just wanted you to walk in with me.  This is a gas station, in some nowhere town, in the middle of the night." 

He saw her point and at any other time would have completely agreed.  But at the moment he was feeling exposed and therefore mean.  "Jackie, get over your self." motioning toward the Senior Citizen behind the gas station cash register "Pops doesn't want you."

A small huff and she was clomping loudly across the parking lot.  

He looked into the backseat of the car, Eric was still in dreamland.  Eric didn't know that he and Jackie were no longer strictly enemies.  Eric didn't know that they had been making out for weeks. Eric didn't know he liked Jackie.   __

_God help him he liked Jackie.  _

And he had sent her into some shady gas station by herself.  Replacing the pump he hurried inside. And of course _because that is how life worked_, Jackie was cornered against the ice chest by some big Bubba farmer boy. "Hey" Hyde called.

Jackie looked relieved even at the same time her eyes placed blame. "Steven"

"You said you didn't have a boyfriend." Bubba accused dumbly. 

Reaching over to take Jackie's hand, he pulled her protectively beside him.  "You told him you didn't have a boyfriend." He reproached.  

You never told people you weren't interested in that you were available.  Jackie knew that. But could he scold her for something he had caused? _ Oh yeah ---hell yes._

 "Well I don't." Jackie growled.  

He rolled his eyes at her melodrama, knowing that it would only make it worse.  

"All I have is a guy who won't even go into a gas station with me." Flinging down her crackers and coke she stormed away from both men.  

Bubba gave Hyde a sympathetic glance.  "Son you are sleeping in the dog house tonight."

Picking up Jackie's discarded snacks he went to pay for his gas.  The man was smarter than he looked. 

By the time he got back to the car, Jackie had woken up Eric with her hissy fit.  Slipping behind the wheel he threw the crackers in her lap and turned around to hand Eric a bag of chips.  

"You want me to drive man?" Eric offered taking the bag.  

Handing Jackie her coke, noticing as she hesitantly took the peace offering he said "Nah man, I'm good for a little while longer."

Eric nodded and put the chips on the floor "Then I'll sleep for another hour or two, wake me when you get tired."

Pulling back onto the interstate, Hyde agreed.  

45 minutes later Jackie was still silent and still not asleep.  He felt himself give in.  "What Jackie?  What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing Steven I don't want you to say anything." She answered sounding less mad and more tired.  

Mad would have pissed him off, but weary made him feel guilty.  Something in the back of his brain told him that none of this made sense.  _If he liked her _he should be nice to her.  _If he liked her he should just reach out and touch her.  She shouldn't be pressed up against the opposing door.  But another part of his brain told him to stop. It told him that _liking _Jackie was the dumbest thing he could ever do. "I'm sorry." He said listening to the first part._

Jackie seemed surprised and unconsciously scooted closer to check his face for signs of falseness. When she saw none, she sighed. Reaching over she put a hand on his knee "You want me to drive a little?"

Feeling giddy from the driving, and _no other reason, he laughed placing his hand on top of hers "**You -are not driving." **_

"I'm a good driver." She insisted scooting closer and checking the back seat to see if Eric's eyes were still safely closed.  

He checked as well and then let his hand wander up her arm bringing her closer. "Yeah I'm sure."

She was almost on top of him now and only her smallness allowed him to still be able to see the road.  

He considered letting her drive just so he could kiss her neck in the same way she was kissing his at that exact moment.  _God she was good at that_.  

"Then let's stop at this rest stop." Jackie stated.

Hyde noticed the rest stop exit, realized that Eric's turn to drive was coming up and decided to take her suggestion. Pulling into the parking lot he shut the car off as quietly as possible holding his breath as Eric rolled over in his sleep. 

Jackie looked at him from her position almost in his lap and waited.  

There she was again waiting.  She was making him uncomfortable.  He understood this – the physical attraction.  But he did not understand what she was waiting for.  Or this weird desire inside himself to figure it out and give it to her.  Reaching up he took her head in his hands and pressed his lips into hers.  

The kiss felt like redemption.  It had since day one.  And more and more lately he found himself holding his breath before every meeting in fear that it would stop.  But it hadn't.  The one thing he was sure he and Jackie agreed on was this.  Her moans and sighs let him know that she was as lost in the bliss of whatever this was as much as him.  Hearing one such moan escape, he smiled into the neck he was currently licking. 

A stirring in the back sent them both flying back to their corners.  Eric wiped the sleep out of his eyes and looked around confused at their surroundings.   

"I was just going to wake you man.  It is your turn to drive." Hyde covered.

Eric glanced at Jackie whose face was turned away from him and said "O-kay".

They all got out of the car to switch places.  As Jackie and Hyde passed he smiled and he would swear she blushed.  _It was going to be a long way to California.  _


	3. Jackie Already Gone

Title:  Hotel California

Disclaimer:  Don't own, ain't getting paid

Pairing:  J/H, E/D

Rating:  Pg -13

Archive: If you want just ask – I will freely give. 

Summary: Summer before Season 5.  Jackie and Hyde accompany Eric on his quest to get Donna back.  AU – Eric gets over his wallowing a lot sooner and the gang minus Fez spend the end of the summer in Cali.  

Credit:  The Eagles –Already Gone

AN:  Okay guys -  The new season is about to start.  I can't wait for some new inspiration.  Hope you guys continue to like this one in the meantime.  Tell me if you do please.

_Well, I heard some people talkin' just the other day   
And they said you were gonna put me on a shelf   
But let me tell you I got some news for you   
And you'll soon find out it's true   
And then you'll have to eat your lunch all by yourself   
  
_

_Cause I'm already gone   
And I'm feelin' strong   
I will sing this vict'ry song,    
  
Well I know it wasn't you who held me down   
Heaven knows it wasn't you who set me free   
So often times it happens that we live our lives in chains   
And we never even know we have the key   
  
But me, I'm already gone   
And I'm feelin' strong   
I will sing this vict'ry song   
'Cause I'm already gone   
_   
  

Jackie and Eric sat across from one another in a Hub like eatery somewhere just outside of California.  Jackie was tired and bored. The road trip had been pretty uneventful.  But it would be over by nightfall.  Across from her Eric tapped on the table with his knuckles annoyingly.  She noticed that he seemed to grow more nervous the closer they got.  He was driving everyone, himself included, crazy.

After that first night on the road, Jackie had had no opportunities to be alone with Steven.  She still didn't know how he really felt about her.  They had been having a good time with each other without _talking_. Steven didn't make promises.  At first, she had thought that was a good thing.  In the past she had always been burned by pretty lies. At least with Steven she didn't have to worry about that. But the closer they got to California and her past, the more she wished she was more certain about the future. 

Michael was, most likely, hooked up with some beach bimbo.  But on the offset chance that he wasn't –she didn't want to have to worry about his advances.  She wasn't about to take Michael back.  She would always love him, but they were over.  They just weren't right for each other.  

It was immensely funny who she thought might be right for her.  He was ordering their lunch.  He would probably deny vehemently any idea of a romantic destiny between a rebel and a cheerleader.  Scratch that she thought glancing in his direction; he was THE rebel and she was THE cheerleader.  They were both good at what they did. 

"So what is going on with you?" Eric asked snapping her out of her reverie.

"What?" she asked instantly worried that he could see the feelings written all over her face.  

Eric had never been that good at the obvious though.  "Why aren't you nervous about seeing Kelso?"

Jackie sighed.  "Because I don't care Eric.  We are over."

"I don't believe you."

"What's not to believe?" Jackie rolled her eyes.  

"You guys have been on again off again for like ever.  The same as me and Donna.  I thought you wanted to marry him.  And now you are telling me that you are just going to let that go?  You don't love him anymore?"

Jackie could tell that he really wanted to see a parallel between the two couples.  And last year she would have reveled in the comparison.  But not anymore.  _Eric and Donna were meant to be.  But _Michael and Jackie_ weren't.  It had taken her a long time to see that.  "Eric he left me.  He ran off to California to avoid marrying me.  Why would I take him back?"_

"Because you love him.  Because you belong together" Eric offered lamely, as if even he couldn't pretend that was a good excuse.

She knew Eric wasn't trying to help his friend.  Or give her a hard time like the whole gang used to after she took Michael back after cheating on her.  He needed Donna advice and he was willing to take it wherever he could.  For once she wanted to be unselfish and help.  "Michael isn't Donna, Eric." 

Defensively Eric snorted. "Did I say she was?"

_What was taking Steven so long? _She thought.  Eric and she should never be forced to bond.  "I didn't mean it like that.  You guys are so good together.  You had a bad year.  But you love each other.  You have always been there for each other.  Me and Michael never really had that."

"Cause of all the cheating and stuff, and the- you bossing him around and…" Eric joked.

Jackie interrupted angrily.  "Yes.  Yes Eric, I'm a bitch and he is a slut. And who else would ever love us?"  She knew he didn't mean it but the burn hit a button.  

Before he could apologize Hyde returned with the food.  He sat down and immediately noticed the tension.  "What did I miss?"

"Nothing." She answered not wanting to get into it with him around.  He'd probably only piss her off more by keeping up appearances.  She knew he had to pretend to hate her if they wanted to keep it secret.  But she didn't want to keep it secret.  That fact combined with her lack of sleep and Eric's attitude sent her running for the safety of the ladies room. 

She had been staring at herself in the mirror for about 5 minutes when she heard a knock on the door.  Thinking it was some girl wanting to use the restroom, not just hide from her life, she called out "you can come in."

From behind the door she heard a muffled "Ummm, no I can't."  

It was Steven.  Although she would never have dreamed in a million years he'd be checking to see if she was alright.  "Steven?"

"Yeah Jackie, are you okay in there?"

Good old Steven, he made such a good white knight.  Even though he had insisted that he wasn't "that guy".  "I'm fine."

"Look Eric said he was giving you a hard time.  But that is no reason to hide in a bathroom.  Eric gives you crap. That is what he does."

Jackie knew that.  It was her role in the group.  They all picked on each other, but her even more so.  She didn't know why all of a sudden that was making her sad. "I know"

"Since when do you care?"

Since we started making out, was the immediate answer that came to her head.  So that must be it.  She cared because she liked Steven.  And she was afraid that he could never like her because Eric didn't.  And because Fez and Michael had.  And because she was the exact opposite of Donna and that was his type.  "I don't" She lied.

"Then what is going on?"

_I like you_, she thought_.  I like you a lot.  And I don't want to go to __California__ and see Michael.  Because maybe that will remind you of why you don't like me.  Maybe Eric is right and I belong with Michael.  That thought was enough to make her cry.  _

"Jackie?  Jackie, damn it! Would you come out here? I look like a perv standing outside of the girl's bathroom."

She didn't answer and didn't move from her spot.  She wondered briefly if he would leave her if she refused to come out.  Maybe she could get one of the maids to come pick her up and take her home.  

"Jackie" the door demanded more insistently.  

She opened it a crack but stayed firmly behind the barrier.  "Go away Steven."

"What did I do?" 

"Nothing, just go away."

"I'm not sitting in this place all day just because you got your feelings hurt.  We are making it to California tonight. I don't care how much you and Eric hate each other."

"I'm not going." She informed the space.  

Hyde's fingers suddenly grabbed the frame, pushing it open and forcing his way in.  "What!?"

Jackie found herself retreating, going to sit in the small chair beside the sink.  It was as far away as she could get now that her hiding place was breached.  "I'm not going."

Hyde scratched his beard in a way that seemed to say "you are incomprehensible".  "Did you slip and hit your head?"

"Look I just don't want to go anymore.  I'll call my father and get a plane ticket home.  I don't know what I was thinking – I mean salt air is not good for my complexion.  And besides I already have a tan." She insisted innocently.

"What did Eric say?" Hyde asked.  "Cause I obviously didn't hit him hard enough –if you are this pissed."

Jackie began to answer.  But stopped when she heard what he said.  "You…You hit him?"

Pausing himself to seemingly consider his actions, he answered "Yeah.  I mean – you know.  Just cause he is freaked out and depressed doesn't mean he should pick on people."

She smiled.  Maybe he could like her, even if Eric didn't.  Maybe he _already_ did.  "He didn't upset me."

Moving closer to her seat he looked down at her "Then why aren't you coming to California?"

She stood up and closed the remaining distance between them.  Lifting her hand to pick imaginary lent off his faded concert tee, she replied. "Eric said I belonged with Kelso."

Putting his hands on her waist he barked "SO?"

His angry tone revealed something and she couldn't help but feel hope because of it.  "I don't want to belong with him." She stated for him as much as herself.

"Then you don't." Hyde assured, lifting her chin to place his lips against hers.  

The kiss was consuming and more tender than any that had come before it.  Usually things were more heated with them.  She wondered if he noticed how sweet he was being.  He couldn't have or he would have turned on the Zen by now. She intensified the kiss by trailing her fingers through his hair, just in case.  

He pulled back anyway and stared at her for a moment before cracking a smile.  "You know…?"

Jackie held her breath, wondering if he was going to acknowledge what was developing between them or convince her she was imagining it.  

"I don't think I've ever made out in a girl's restroom before."

Jackie laughed in relief.  It wasn't the confession she wanted.  But it wasn't a brush off.  He was once again making her feel better. "Steven!"

He laughed momentarily and jumped out of her way when she tried to hit him.  "So –are you done pouting?  Can we go now?"

Jackie looked at the man she was starting to fall for.  She thought about what Eric said and knew that most of her outburst had been her projecting.  And if she ran now – she would just be delaying the inevitable.  She had to face what she had had with Michael.  And what she could have with Steven.    


	4. Donna Pretty maids all in a row

Title:  Hotel California

Disclaimer:  Don't own, ain't getting paid

Pairing:  J/H, E/D

Rating:  Pg -13

Archive: If you want just ask – I will freely give. 

Summary: Summer before Season 5.  Jackie and Hyde accompany Eric on his quest to get Donna back.  AU – Eric gets over his wallowing a lot sooner and the gang minus Fez spend the end of the summer in Cali.  

Credit:  The Eagles –Pretty Maids all in a row

AN:  Okay guys – sorry for the delay.  I was afraid of Donna – and starting a new job.  I promise Chapter 5 won't take as long.  Tell me what direction you want me to go in. (i.e.  More J/H – or if you want me to shake things up with E/D –or hell maybe you want me to focus on Kelso and Annette –jk jk jk )

_Hi there, how are ya? _

_It's been a long time._

_Seems like we've come a long way._

_My, but we learn so slow_

_and heroes they come and they go_

_and leave us behind as if were supposed to know why._

_Why do we give up our hearts to the past?_

_And why must we grow up so fast?_

_And all you wishing well fools with your fortunes,_

_Some one should send you a rose_

_with love from a friend. _

_It's nice to hear from you again._

_And the storybook comes to a close._

_Gone are the ribbons and bows._

_Things to remember, places to go,_

_pretty maids all in a row._

The endless days of summer stretched out in front of her like the endless distance between _home_ and _this place_ she had run to.  She tried to seek solace in the rolling Pacific, garner comfort from warm sand on cool feet.  But nothing helped get her mind off how much she missed her dad and her friends.  Nothing made her forget how much she missed Eric.

Life sucked.  Maybe she was a little too young to be deciding that after all things could get better.  But at the moment it was something she couldn't ignore.  She'd always seen herself as a strong independent woman, but even the most ardent feminists would have been lonely.  She couldn't deal with her mother's hippy friends and Kelso's shenanigans.  Even Susan B. Anthony would have packed up and went home.  

But she hadn't.  She was still here bored out of her mind and wishing things had never changed.  It didn't sound like her – but she was tired of being independent.  She wanted to be Eric and Donna again.  Or okay – Donna and Eric, she wasn't giving up that much.  But he was_ home_ and she was _here._

"Donna" Kelso yelled from somewhere in the living room.  

She waited for whatever ludicrous comment was coming next and wasn't surprised when he walked into the kitchen holding a giant funnel and a bag of ice.  

"Where does your mom keep her party supplies?"

Rolling her eyes she pointed to the large walk in pantry that to her dismay was filled with nothing but chips, coolers, and enough alcohol to knock a small village off the wagon.  "Kelso – what are you doing?  We aren't having another party tonight are we?"

Dumping the contents of the bag into a cooler Kelso laughed and tossed back a long strand of hair that was just starting to show highlights from the sun.  "OF COURSE, man what is your problem?  What is wrong with having a party now and then?"

Rolling her eyes **again** she wondered briefly if being around Kelso, in this his natural element, could be damaging to her retinas.  "You and my mother have had a party every day this week.  Isn't that a little excessive?"

"Nuh uh, we didn't have a party Tuesday." Kelso defended placing the funnel on the shelf beside several others and grabbing a bag of chips.  

"Then why was that guy in my shower Wednesday morning?" she asked crossing her arms across her chest.

Sticking four chips in his mouth, the answer came out all muffled and crumbly "He was left over from Monday's "_Man the Weekend's over Party".  He got lost in your mother's walk in closet."_

"So if we had a party Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday – why do we need one today?"

"Man –it's the weekend!" 

_God this was ridiculous_.  Why had she ever thought that going anywhere with Kelso had been a good idea?  He fit in perfectly in this weird town, with these weird people.  She didn't.  Her mom and he had no problem making friends and forgetting their problems.  They didn't think twice about those they left behind.  Walking out of the kitchen and into the afternoon sun, Donna wondered if those she left behind ever thought about her.  

By Seven o clock the party was already in full swing.  It was a little early but Donna knew from experience that it would continue long into the next morning.  These people were freaks.  They had nothing better to do and they liked it that way. 

Scanning the living room, she noticed her mom in the corner chatting up an Investment broker and drinking a fruity concoction handed to her by that guy that had been in her shower.  It seemed that guy hadn't found his way home yet.  On the couch, Kelso was wowing some blonde bimbo with his human garbage disposal impression.  He had at least twelve mini quiche crammed into his mouth and was making a sound that she couldn't believe anyone found sexy.  The blonde was laughing though, as well as a few other guests.  

Back home a party like this would have been fun to crash.  The gang would have went and made fun of all the losers trying to get a leg over.  Well Hyde, Jackie, Eric and her would have.  Kelso and Fez would have been trying to get a leg over.  But they were losers.  Back home this wouldn't have been her mother's party, or technically her's as well.  Back home that skinny guy that just walked in who looked a little like Eric –would have been Eric – and she wouldn't feel so lonely.  

"Donna?" the Eric-esque guy called out over the noise of the crowd.

If she had been drinking she would have spit beer all over the couple making out on the couch in front of her.  But she wasn't so she settled for expressing her shock through bugged eyes and the quickening pace of her heart.  "Eric?"

From across the way he heard her and smiled.  He pushed off a few partiers in his rush to get to her.

Following suit she knocked down a few folks herself in her haste to get closer to him.  She couldn't believe it, he was here.  And he was trapped behind Mr. Depava, the 400 pound butcher that lived next door.  Donna laughed, he had come to rescue her from tedium and solitude and she was going to have to save him.  "Mr. Depava!"

Eric looked helplessly from behind the man with half a cheese ball on his cracker and mouthed a silent "Help"

Donna motioned for the butcher to move and grabbed Eric with her other hand to pull him to safety.  Once he was free she took her hand back and waited expectantly for someone to say something.  

"Donna,  I …." Eric began.

"Man look at that guy over there trying to get with that red head.  What a freak!" Hyde laughed coming up behind them.  He already had a beer in one hand and was steering Jackie around the drunken Californians with the other.

"Yeah – she is soooo out of his league." Jackie agreed leaning into Hyde when a guy asleep under the coffee table rolled toward her foot.  

"Oh my god Jackie!  Hyde!  You all came to get me!" Donna squealed happy in spite of the missed moment. 

Hyde glanced at Eric and sighed.  "Yeah we all came to visit.  See if you were done with this party life yet.  The beer isn't bad but I can think of better company."

Donna laughed and went to hug Jackie.  Jackie hugged her back harder than she would have expected.

"Yeah Donna, I don't know how you survived that car trip with Michael.  I almost killed your ex and he isn't a cowardly won't marry me loser runaway to California Jackass." 

"Thanks Jackie" Eric stated sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Jackie commented oblivious.

A moment of silence hit them where they all awkwardly looked at each other waiting for someone to speak.  Donna knew that a lot needed to be said.  But she didn't know where to start.  And she couldn't do it in front of Jackie and Hyde.

"Jackie, let's go find that bathroom you were looking for earlier.  Your nose needs a little powder." Hyde explained breaking the tension.  

Jackie looked offended but caught on quickly and walked away with a little squeeze of encouragement to Donna's elbow as she passed.  

Looking at Eric all pale and nervous she knew she wouldn't need it. 

"So…." She began.

"So." Eric offered.

Glancing toward their friends retreating forms Donna asked. "When did those two get so chummy?"

"I don't know. I'm glad you noticed it too.  I was beginning to think I'd lost my mind." Eric joked.

"Well that is possible." Donna joked back.

"Entirely" Eric answered with added hand gestures.

She had missed those.  She had missed him.  And she was so glad that he was here.  "I'm glad you are here."

Eric seemed to deflate, "OH THANK GOD!  I'm glad I'm here too.  I missed you."

She felt herself relax as well.  "I missed you." 

"I love you Donna and I just want to start over and forg…"

But Donna didn't need to hear anymore.  He loved her and she loved him and they could figure out the rest later.  He was_ here and life was good and she wanted to savor the moment.  Grabbing him with both hands she silenced his speech with a tender kiss.   _


	5. Jackie Wasted Time

Title:  Hotel California

Disclaimer:  Don't own, ain't getting paid

Pairing:  J/H, E/D

Rating:  Pg -13

Archive: If you want just ask – I will freely give. 

Summary: Summer before Season 5.  Jackie and Hyde accompany Eric on his quest to get Donna back.  AU – Eric gets over his wallowing a lot sooner and the gang minus Fez spend the end of the summer in Cali.  

Credit:  The Eagles –Wasted time

Extra  cred:  Thanks to Kashmir1 for the beta on the last chapter.  I forgot to thank her then.  So much love now girl – you know I appreciate it.  

AN:  Okay the second round of chapters commences.  Now that we are in Cali –what will become of Jackie and Hyde?  This chapter is Jackie – it is a lead in to the next one that will be Hyde.  Tell me what you think and want.  

_Well, baby, there you stand_

_With your little head down in your hand._

_Oh my God, you can't believe it's happening again._

_Your baby's gone and you're all alone and it looks like the end._

_And you're back out on the street_

_and you're tryin' to remember._

_How do you start it over? You don't know if you can._

_You don't care much for a stranger's touch but you can't hold your man._

_You never thought you'd be alone_

_This far down the line_

_and I know what's been on your mind,_

_You're afraid it's all been wasted time._

_The autumn leaves have got you thinking_

_About the first time that you fell._

_You didn't love the boy too much,_

_No no, you just loved the boy too well._

_Farewell._

_And I could have done so many things, baby,_

_If I could only stop my mind_

_From wondering' what I left behind_

_And from worryin' 'bout this wasted time._

_Ooh, another love had come and gone._

_Ooh, and the years keep rushing on._

_I remember what you told me before you went out on your own:_

_Sometimes to keep it together we got to leave it alone._

_So you can get on with your search, baby,_

_and I can get on with mine._

_And maybe someday we will find_

_That it wasn't really wasted time_

Jackie let Steven lead her away from her best friend and further into the heart of the party.  Donna's mom had obviously been doing well in California, the house was huge.  It wasn't exactly tastefully decorated but better than anything Mr. Pinciotti would have come up with.  Jackie wondered which one of the well dressed gentlemen in the corner funded this little beach party abode.  

She was glad to finally be here.  Glad that the road trip had ended semi successfully.  She had missed Donna.  She hoped Eric and her friend could work it out. They all needed a good example when it came to love.

This party was obviously the place to be. A gang of scantily clad girls stumbled down the stairs giggling and Hyde jumped out of their way before he and Jackie were trampled.  They were safely away from the crowd now and they could finally hear themselves think.  "So do you think those two are going to be okay without us?"

Jackie looked up and leaned into the arm Steven had placed on the wall behind her head. "Yeah surely they won't mess up this time.  I mean how many times do they need to get it right?"

Hyde laughed.  "Well Eric is a little slow sometimes."

Jackie nodded in agreement.  She tried to see over the crowd to witness the reunion or another failed attempt.  But the crowd had engulfed them.  

She was now virtually alone with Steven.  She found herself in love with the idea.  None of their friends were around. They didn't have to pretend.  Maybe if all went well Donna and Eric would be so wrapped up in each other that they could enjoy the rest of the vacation alone. "Steven?" she began.

"Yeah?" He responded stepping closer as if he already knew what she was thinking. 

"Nobody knows us here." She stated the obvious in invitation.

Hyde smirked sliding his hand down from its position to rest on her arm. "That is true."

"So what are you a waiting for?" Jackie asked smiling.

A millisecond later Hyde's lips parted Jackie's. His chest brushed hers and she curled tiny fists into his hair.  She pulled him to her switching there positions and pushing him against the wall. 

Hyde moaned when she stepped back breaking the embrace for air.  "Mmm Jackie?" he complained grabbing the end of her shirt attempting to pull her back.

Jackie felt Steven's hand graze her stomach as he reached for her and moaned in return "Mmm Stev--"

"HYDE!" Kelso shrieked coming around the corner with one arm around a buxom blonde.

Jackie jumped back and Hyde released her.  They both forced calm blank faces and turned to address the exuberant teenager.  

"Kelso" "Michael" they said with false cheer.

Leave it to Michael to ruin a perfectly good moment.  In the whole excitement of the moment, she had completely forgotten Michael was here.  

"OH MY GOD!  JACKIE! What are you doing here?" Kelso asked awkwardly having just seen his ex.

Jackie noticed Michael pull away from the blonde.  She noticed the blonde notice as well.

The girl went into an instant pout and cut her eyes at Jackie.  "Who is Jackie?" she cattily demanded.  

Kelso looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Stuttering he tried to back track, "Umm Jackie? Who said anything about a Jackie?"

"Michael" Jackie shouted out of habit, crossing her arms across her chest.  

"Jackie" Kelso turned to the left and started to apologize.

"Michael!" the girl mirrored Jackie's stance.

Kelso turned back to the blonde. "Annette."

"Well this has been real" Hyde stated stepping in between the two girls and patting Kelso on the back.  "Have fun, man, I'm going to get some fresh air."

"Steven!" Jackie called after his retreating form.  How dare he walk away? They were in the middle of something. She took a step after him.

Kelso jumped in her way. "Jackie look I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing to her? Annette asked.  "You are my date. And I still don't even know who she is?"

Jackie felt her blood boil.  Her night was going downhill fast. The last thing she needed was some bimbo picking a fight.  "I'm nobody- don't worry your little airhead about it."

"Oh don't worry I won't." Annette responded, tossing her hair behind her back.  

Jackie laughed.  The girl was perfect for Michael. She could have him.  Right now she just wanted to find Steven.  "Good.  You guys have fun. I'm going to get some air myself."

Walking away Jackie tried to put as much distance between her and the shallow couple.    It wasn't meant to be though because before she could find Steven in the crowd Michael ran up behind her. 

Kelso chased Jackie down. "So Jackie – you aren't mad?" he asked confused. 

"Did you not get my letter?" Jackie asked.  "We are broken up, why would I care if you dated someone else?"

"Well yeah, but like I thought you'd still be pissed. It can't be easy to see." Kelso said with characteristic ego.

"I think I'll live" she assured.

Kelso breathed out a sigh of relief.  "So like are you going to still give me a hard time before we get back to-"

"Michael we aren't getting back together." Jackie interrupted.

"Well yeah not now but…"

"Not ever Michael." Jackie said harshly.  The look on his face made her feel guilty but didn't lesson the trueness of the statement.  

"Well that is nice Jackie.  How can you say that?" he sounded nothing less than betrayed.

She rolled her eyes.  Only Michael could turn this around on her.  Scanning the crowd she tried to change the subject "Where is Annette?"

"I told her I was getting her some punch." He pouted.

Jackie stopped looking for Steven and gave Michael her full attention.  She met the eyes of the man she had once wanted to spend the rest of her life with and tried to make herself heard.  Taking his hand, she sighed.  "Then get her some punch."

She hoped he understood.  

She was ready to move on and ready to let him.  


	6. Hyde Tequila Sunrise

**Title:**  Hotel California

**Disclaimer**:  Don't own, ain't getting paid

**Pairing:**  J/H, E/D

**Rating:**  Pg -13

**Archive:** If you want just ask – I will freely give. 

**Summary:** Summer before Season 5.  Jackie and Hyde accompany Eric on his quest to get Donna back.  AU – Eric gets over his wallowing a lot sooner and the gang minus Fez spend the end of the summer in Cali.  

**Credit:**  The Eagles – Tequila Sunrise

**AN:**  OMG!  Does anyone even remember this fic?  Sorry for abandoning my original ship.  I hope those who remember don't hate me or think I have turned away from the fold.  I'm still a Zenmaster through and through.  

_It's another tequila sunrise_

_Starin' slowly 'cross the sky, said goodbye_

_He was just a hired hand_

_Workin' on the dreams he planned to try_

_The days go by_

_Every night when the sun goes down_

_Just another lonely boy in town_

_And she's out runnin' 'round_

_She wasn't just another woman_

_And I couldn't keep from comin' on_

_It's been so long_

_Oh, and it's a hollow feelin' when_

_It comes down to dealin' friends_

_It never ends_

_Take another shot of courage_

_Wonder why the right words never come_

_You just get numb_

_It's another tequila sunrise,_

_this__ old world_

_Still looks the same,_

_Another frame, mm..._

_*_

_*_

_*_

Hyde stared out at the mighty Pacific and took a large swig of the beer he had grabbed on the way out.  He breathed in the clean salt air and tried to let it sooth his flaring temper.  If the crashing waves didn't inspire his Zen to kick in soon, he'd have to get more alcohol.  _Why the hell had he come here?_  

Somewhere in the back of his mind he had to have known that Jackie would go running back to Kelso.  He had to have known that Kelso would, blonde or no blonde, go chasing after her.  _What had he been thinking?_  

He hadn't been thinking anything.  That was the truth of it.  Since the beginning of the summer he hadn't been using his brain much at all.  He'd been using his lips, his fingers, and just about every other body part, but not much of his brilliant mind.  If he had he never would have started this thing.  _What was this thing he had going on with Jackie anyway?_

They were not quite lovers, not quite friends, but he couldn't deny the fact that they were something.  The jealousy that was boiling up inside him now was proof enough of that.  He wanted her.  He probably always had a little.  And now that he had had her (or close enough) he didn't want to lose her.  _So what about Kelso?_  

Kelso was his friend.  He burned him a lot and gave him a hard time but this didn't compare.  You didn't steal your friend's girl, even if your friend deserved it.  _So why had he?_

The sliding door behind him opened, and Hyde half expected Donna's drunken mother to come stumbling out with her man of the moment.  But instead he turned to find the girl of his musings looking at him expectantly.  She was looking at him as if he had some answers.  

"What are you doing out here?" Jackie asked shivering a little from the breeze coming off the water.

"Thinking."  He answered resisting the urge to do something about her goose bumps.

Jackie came to stand beside him, confusion painted on her face.  "About what?"

Hyde didn't know if he could have this discussion, but he knew he didn't want to.  "About…" gesturing towards her and then back at himself, he let her fill in the rest.

"Us." She offered, saying what he could not.  

Clearing his throat he coughed what passed as a "yes." He waited for her to respond.  But for once she was silent.  It made him nervous.  "Look if you want to end this then just tell me.  I know that…."

"What do you know?" Jackie asked angrily, startling him with the change in attitude.  

Hyde looked down at the fire in her eyes.  It added a little sparkle that he hadn't seen since before they started this – whatever this was.   "I know that we are different.  I know that he will always be…"  He broke off mid sentence disgusted with his own line of thinking.  Running a hand through his hair he took the neck of his beer and through it as hard as he could out into the churning waters.  It made a small splash, sunk briefly and then resiliently bobbed back up to the surface.  

Jackie sighed and laughed.  "He will always be a dumbass." Turning toward him she touched his cheek and nudged him to look her in the eye.  

He resisted at first, but succumbed in the end.  "He is the dumbass you were going to marry."

Jackie laughed again.  "Well, I was a dumbass too."  

He raised an eyebrow at that.  "Jackie Burkhart is admitting to be anything less than perfect?"

"Well I didn't say that."  She stepped closer to him, taking the hand that had held the bottle in hers.  "I didn't realize that I could be alone then."

He was surprised when that statement caused his stomach to twist.  He opened his mouth before his brain knew what he was going to say.  "But you aren't alone, you are with me."

Her smile was instant and it lit up the night.  "Am I?"

Hyde knew that was the question of the century.  It was the most important and the one he was most afraid to answer.  Hyde turned around to take another look across the beach.  The moon was full and the sky clear, just a few stars were visible in the distance.  He took a deep breath and this time the air did sooth him.  He squeezed the hand still in his and replied.  "Yeah."

She was in his arms before the next wave wet the shore.  


	7. Eric Hotel California

**Title**: Hotel California  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, ain't getting paid  
**Pairing:** J/H, E/D  
**Rating:** Pg  
**Summary**: Summer before Season 5. Jackie and Hyde accompany Eric on his quest to get Donna back. AU  
**Credit:** The Eagles – Hotel California  
**A/N:** Okay guys I think this is it. Sorry that it took me so long. I hope this chapter gives enough closure. I wanted to wrap things up for J/H while focusing on E/D, since that is who this fic was supposed to be about. I hope this is okay. I should have finished this two seasons ago.

o

o

o

_On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair  
Warm smell of colitas rising up through the air  
Up ahead in the distance I saw a shimmering light  
My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim.  
I had to stop for the night.  
  
There she stood in the doorway  
I heard the mission bell  
And I was thinkin' to myself  
This could be heaven or this could be Hell  
  
Mirrors on the ceiling  
The pink champagne on ice  
And she said "We are all just prisoners here of our own device"  
  
Last thing I remember I was running for the door  
I had to find the passage back to the place I was before  
"Relax," said the night man, "We are programmed to receive  
You can check out anytime you like but you can never leave."  
  
__Welcome to the Hotel California  
__Such a lovely place (such a lovely Place)  
__Plenty of room at the hotel California  
__Any time of year you can find it here_

_o_

_o_

_o_

Eric didn't know what the appropriate response to seeing your best friend and the devil kissing on the beach was, so he improvised by pressing his thumbs firmly into his eye sockets until little swirls of color replaced the image.

Behind him Donna gasped.

This snapped Eric out of his pain induced haze and he managed to get the attention of the unholy couple by screaming "My eyes, my eyes!" His newly reacquired girlfriend clung to his arm either to give support or get it, he wasn't sure.

"What the hell?" Donna cried.

Jackie and Hyde merely broke the lip lock and turned to blankly stare in their direction.

Eric noticed they looked more annoyed than guilty or ashamed. He felt his legs go shaky and sat down in the chair Donna pulled up behind him. "It all makes sense now. The hitting and the road trip and the sweaty looks."

"I do not nor have I ever sweat". Jackie defended still leaning heavily into Hyde.

Hyde looked down at her and smiled. "Well there was that especially hot day in the El Camino."

Jackie nodded. "Well you had your hand in my.."

"My Ears my Ears!" Eric screamed, covering them he tried to block out the horror that seemed to be taking over his lovely night. "La La La, I'm not hearing this."

Hyde and Jackie laughed. Hyde put his hand in Jackie's back pocket and pulled her closer.

Eric re-shut his eyes. He cracked one when he heard Donna pass in front of him.

"Are you – have you?

"We have." Jackie answered.

"We are." Hyde said with a little or no hesitation.

Eric felt overwhelmed with new information. He'd obviously missed a lot this summer. His world had fallen apart. Now it was back together. But...what...why...had everyone lost their mind? "Kelso! What is Kelso going to say?"

"Something stupid I'm sure." Jackie offered.

Donna nodded in agreement.

Hyde let go of Jackie and approached the lawn chair where Eric was still frozen in shock. "Eric look sorry to spring this all on you just when you got your own drama restarted. But really it is no big deal. Kelso will deal."

"Kelso will deal with what?" Kelso asked bounding out the sliding glass door after Annette opened it for him.

The four teens turned in unison. Hyde back pedaled until he was standing with Jackie.

Eric tried to think of something to tell Kelso. He felt it was his responsibility as leader of the group to prevent inner strife. But he couldn't think of anything except the Indy 500. Odd, he had obviously sustained some brain damage due to the trauma of witnessing the horror that was Jackie and Hyde. He turned to see if the couple in question was having any better luck.

Hyde put his arm around Jackie's shoulders.

Things seemed to go in slow motion. Jackie smiled and prepared herself for the freak out. Donna closed in to take Eric's hand. Kelso's stare went from blank incomprehension to confused dismay.

"Um... Hyde why do you have your arm around my girlfriend?" Kelso asked snippily.

"She is not your girlfriend." Hyde said just as shortly.

"Well...whatever...why are you touching her?" Kelso attacked.

"Why are you touching Annette?" Jackie challenged.

Eric watched in horror as it all unfolded. He couldn't think of a single Kelso response to that question that wouldn't be bad.

"Duh.. cause I want to do her."

"Michael!" Annette squealed.

Kelso ignored her and you could see a little light bulb go off in his head. "You son of a ..."

Eric jumped in front of him blocking Kelso before he could tackle Hyde. Annette squealed. Hyde pushed Jackie towards Donna.

"Let him go Eric."

Eric shook his head no. He didn't drive all the way across the country to watch his friends kill each other.

"Yeah let me go, Eric." Kelso demanded struggling.

On second thought it wasn't worth the bruises. Eric let go.

Kelso rushed and Hyde easily defended himself. Within minutes the taller boy was on the ground holding his eye and Hyde had him penned. "This is unnecessary Kelso. Why did you have to make me hurt you?"

"You dogged me." Kelso whined.

"You ran away to California. You dogged yourself." Hyde barked.

"You don't even LIKE her." Kelso screamed.

Hyde shifted his weight at the proclamation and Kelso used it to his advantage. He grabbed Hyde's neck in a choke hold and renewed the struggle.

Donna cried "oh my god." Annette squealed again. Jackie gasped pushing Eric and demanding he do something.

Eric wanted to, but he wasn't sure what he could do. Both boys were bigger and madder than him. It was all looking pretty bleak until Jackie pushed him again, this time out of the way.

Jackie approached the blur of wrestling idiots. She lifted her leg and swung it hard into Kelso's naked shin. In her most authoritative voice she growled. "Get off my boyfriend."

The scuffle stopped. Hyde pulled back and Kelso curled into himself holding his injured leg. Hyde got slowly to his feet.

Kelso looked up pouting like a child. "You don't even like her." He repeated meekly.

"I love her." Hyde confessed just as quietly.

The whole group collectively gasped.

Eric waited for the world to explode. This whole thing was just too weird. Everyone seemed afraid to say something first.

In the end, Hyde broke the tension by reaching out a confident hand to Kelso. Jackie smiled encouragingly and Kelso reached up to take it.

Eric sighed heavily. He didn't know what the appropriate response was _to one friend stealing another friend's girl when the first friend left the girl to run away to California, _so he improvised by taking Donna's hand and leading her to the van.

Donna turned back when they were out of ear shot. "Do you think they are going to be okay?"

Eric smiled unlocking the van door and motioning Donna inside. "They will be."

"What the hell was that all about? I... Jackie and HYDE? I leave town and everyone loses their mind?" Donna climbed in laying down on a conveniently placed blanket.

Eric laughed. "Yeah... Let that be a lesson to you. Don't ever leave me like that again."

Donna didn't laugh. Grabbing Eric by the shirt she pulled him on top of her. "I won't."

Leaning in Eric tried to pour all of his emotions into a single kiss. He had a whole summer's worth saved up. "Donna?"

"Yes?" Donna prompted breathless.

Shifting until the love of his life rested gently in his arms. Eric remembered how happiness felt. "Tomorrow, first thing, if they haven't all killed each other- Let's get everybody and go home. I hate California."


End file.
